


it's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: prompt fills [22]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, High School Reunion, Prompt Fill, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: While getting some fresh air at her high school reunion (she isnothiding from Dean and his new girlfriend), Beth encounters an old nemesis.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: prompt fills [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608919
Comments: 46
Kudos: 277





	it's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right

**Author's Note:**

> inyoursheets said:  
> look. you know I love your writing. im SO excited to read your newest work! but! today i realized i could send you prompts (??? if you're taking prompts????) and so, im a sucker for high school AUs as much as the next gal, but.... i kinda don't want them to peak in high school, relationship wise (bc i mean... who does?) BUT what about a high school reunion fic???? w/ a side of them either being rivals in HS or now exes or whatever floats your boat? if you feel like it that is!

Beth’s standing in the parking lot, staring out at the football field and deeply regretting a number of choices.

Coming here, for one. Not pre-drinking. Thinking that -

“Well, if it isn’t Elizabeth Marks,” a deep voice drawls from behind Beth that immediately has her back going ramrod straight. 

She turns and glares at a remarkably familiar face. “It’s Boland,” she tells Rio.

He whistles. “Shit, that fuck convinced you to marry him?” He laughs, shaking his head.

“We’re separated,” Beth says. No use in lying. Dean’s here with his new girlfriend, Amber.

“What a shame,” Rio teases, peering down at the sticker - the one that got sent in the mail with the invitation to the reunion - she’s got attached to the front of her jacket. At the reminder, Beth’s eyes go to his.

“Your handwriting still sucks,” Beth comments.

“And I’m surprised that you aren’t still putting hearts on your i’s,” Rio snaps back with a grin. “Sales, huh?”

Beth lifts her chin. “I’d make a comment about what you’re up to, but I can’t even make out what word that’s supposed to be.”

He grins. “Yeah, you ain’t supposed to.”

“Between jobs?” Beth asks. 

He just keeps grinning at her, so Beth rolls her eyes and glances around. “No partner?” she comments.

Rio shakes his head. 

“Living the bachelor life then?”

“If you can call raising a five year old the life of a bachelor, yeah.” As soon as he says it, he looks like he regrets it, but Beth is already holding out her hand.

“Phone,” she demands.

He sighs, but digs into his jacket and pulls out a phone. He unlocks it, then turns it to face her and she’s met with a picture of Rio and a little boy sitting on a set of stairs together, grinning widely at the camera.

“Oh, he’s so sweet,” she says, reaching out to take the phone, but Rio snatches it back and puts it away.

“You got ‘em?” 

Beth’s already pulling out her own phone to show him pictures. “Four,” she says as she pulls up the most recent photo that they took as a family.

Rio inspects the photo, then looks at her. “Good thing they take after their mama, huh?”

She snorts and raises her glass of mediocre white wine to her lips. 

“You drinking that?” Rio looks disgusted.

“My other option is going through this sober,” Beth replies, “and believe me, that’s worse.”

His grin comes back and he reaches into his jacket. His hand comes out with a flask and it feels so much like high school again that Beth laughs.

“Seriously?” she asks as he undoes the lid and takes a sip before passing it over. Beth takes it and sips. It’s whiskey. Not her thing, but it’s not bad. “Not buying the cheap stuff anymore?” she teases, squinting at his name tag. “Must be lucrative in whatever the fuck that is.”

Rio snatches his flask back. “If you’re gonna be rude, me and my booze will go somewhere else.”

“Don’t you dare,” Beth replies. 

He keeps his eyes on her as he sips this time. “You know,” he says, stepping closer to her until the tips of their shoes are touching, “back then, I always wanted to bend you over one of the desks and fuck you.”

Beth inhales sharply. She and Rio had been…antagonistic towards each other in high school, to say the least. More than one class had ended in them competing against one another for the highest grade, but while Beth was in it to get a scholarship, Rio’d always seemed like he thought of it as a joke. 

“Oh?” she says, not responding yet. 

He nods. “But you were with that oaf,” Rio says, passing the flask to her, “and an uptight bitch, so I figured it wasn’t gonna be worth the trouble.”

Beth should be offended. Instead, her heart starts to race.

“Spent years picturing it,” he goes on, touching the side of her face, “pushing up one of those dresses that you liked to wear, pulling your panties down and fucking you over the desk as you moaned for me. Coming inside of you. On your tits.”

Beth’s cheeks are pink.

“Shit, your tits are even nicer than they were,” he drawls, looking down. “What d’you say, Elizabeth?”

She meets his eyes. “I’m not having sex with you in a school, Rio.”

“Behind a school?” he says with a lopsided grin.

Beth doesn’t even dignify that with a response.

“What kind of car you drive?”

Which is how Beth winds up in the back of her van sobbing as her high school nemesis eats her out.

“Oh fuck,” she gasps as he sucks on her clit and then flicks it. 

She’s struggling to keep her eyes open so that she can see everything. Rio’d always been good-looking, but he’s filled out over the years, grown into himself. She’d certainly heard stories about his prowess, but Beth’s pretty sure that he’s probably improved in that area because she kind of feels like she’s about to die.

Rio laughs against her, then buries two fingers inside of her and fucks her until she comes on his face.

Beth moans as she shoves his head away.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” he says, pulling back and dropping his hands to his belt.

“Condom?” Beth asks, breathless.

He pulls one from his back pocket.

“How long’s that been in there?” Beth asks.

Rio puts the package between his lips as he pushes his pants down enough to reveal his cock. It has Beth shivering and clenching in anticipation. He grabs the package and rips it open. 

“Put it in there when I pulled up and I saw you standing there,” he says, rolling the condom down his length. “Figured it didn’t hurt.” His grin is infectious. “Hands and knees.”

Beth shakes her head. “Unlike you, I’m not wearing pants and I’m not about to mess up my knees for this,” she snaps. 

“I’m worth it,” he assures her, even as he pushes her legs apart. 

“We’ll see,” Beth replies, moaning as he pushes his cock into her.

“Oh fuck,” he curses. “When’s the last time someone fucked you?”

“None of your business,” Beth says, lifting her hips.

“Musta been a while,” he says, lifting her legs and then pushing them up towards her chest, “you’re fucking tight.”

Beth gasps as he starts to pull out. 

“Although, what I remember of Boland,” Rio comments, “I imagine he didn’t give you much to work with.”

Beth thumps him in the arm and he laughs before sinking all the way in.

“That feel good, Elizabeth?” he taunts.

She nods.

“Fuck, I wish we were doing this bare,” he says, making Beth shiver. “Told you I used to imagine coming inside you.”

Beth whimpers at the thought. 

“Thought you said,” she gets out, “you used to imagine coming on my tits too.”

He grins. “Gonna let me do that?”

Fuck, he feels good. Really, really good. 

“You gotta clean it up,” she says.

That makes his grin falter and he groans. “Yeah, yeah,” he agrees, nodding his head. 

Apparently he really had been into that idea.

He lets go of her legs and shifts one hand to play with her clit. He’s merciless and Beth comes a second time before he’s pulling out and yanking off the condom. Beth’s glad she went for the dress with the v-neck, or this probably would have led to serious staining. 

Reaching up, she grips the tip of Rio’s cock and strokes over the slit, right under the head until he lets out what sounds like a yelp and starts to come.

There is…way more than Beth is expecting, even as she strokes his cock for more.

Rio groans, jerking in her hand as a few dribbles of cum shoot out.

“Fuck,” he curses, staring at her. “You really want to go to this reunion? ‘Cause I wanna take you back to my place and tear you apart, Marks.”

“I don’t think so,” Beth laughs, reaching for the wet wipes she always has stashed in the car. “No way in hell am I letting Chrissy Evans think I chickened out.”

He makes a noise and before she can stop him, he’s running his fingers through his cum and then holding them right above her mouth. 

“I’m clean,” he says.

Beth should tell him to fuck off or that she has no reason to believe him, but instead, she lifts her head so that she can take his cum-covered fingers into her mouth and lick them clean.

She shoves the wet wipes into his chest. “Now wipe up your mess so I can go back in.”

He scowls, but he does as instructed. And if you’d told Beth in high school that Rio would ever do what she told him to, she would have called you a liar.

“How about this,” he says, “we go in together, you and me. Even Deansy’ll be able to tell that we’ve just fucked.” Beth shivers slightly. “We stay around long enough for you to prove you’re not a coward and then we go back to mine and I’ll show you what you’ve been missing all these years.”

She swallows, wanting to squirm under his pointed gaze as he finishes wiping himself off her skin.

“I thought about you fucking me in the girls’ bathroom once,” she blurts out.

Rio grins.

“But I guess your bathroom will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Green Day's Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) because it felt appropriate. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. If there's anything else that you think should be warned for, please let me know. And yes, Rio is doing what canon Rio does. Beth works at Paper Porcupine.


End file.
